The Greatest Superhuman and Eternal Love story
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: This story is about the story of Kira Usui and Kazuma Takishima's rivalry, which slowly grows into friendship and then something more. What will they go through? Will they ever confess to each other and realise they're meant for each other forever? If you wanna know , then don't hesitate and jump in this Bumpy Love Ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Finally trying my hand in crossovers. My favs! I watched both KWMS and SA that day and while I was on my bed ready to fall asleep I suddenly had an idea where Takumi's and Misaki's daughter and Kei's and Hikari's son meet and become rivals and gradually fall in love.**

**Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own KWMS or S.A but the OC's are all mine ;)**

* * *

**Kira's pov: ****  
**

Hi! I'm Usui Kira, age 16, high school second year in Seika High. I live in a pretty spacious house with one of the greatest Superhuman Tag teams ever known, Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki and now his wife so now she is Usui Misaki (Has a ring to it doesn't it!). Now, you might be wondering why the hell am I living with such a great tag team.

Well... my name says it all. Yes! I'm their eldest child. I also have a younger brother Usui Chiharu or simply Haru. He's 10 years old and is a mini Papa! Especially the spiky yet soft blond hair which Mama is very fond of though she blushes and denies it while Me and Papa share a good laugh and of course I'm just like my mom except our eyes. While Haru inherited Mama's warm Honey Golden Brown eyes, I inherited Papa's Emerald green eyes. Though my personality is just like my dad while my brother's is just like my mom's. Basically we are them only opposite genders he he!

My life was totally peaceful except of the occasional drama and the rare appearance of my demon side which is waaaaay scarier and dangerous than Mama's but don't worry like I said it's very, very rare.

Well, till now it was rare. I never thought that my peaceful life could ever change into a roller coaster because of _him, **Kazuma Takishima!**_

* * *

**Kazuma's pov: **

Hello! My name is Kazuma Takishima, age 17, second year in the prestigious Hakusen Academy. I live in the Takishima Mansion with my parents one of the Greatest Tag teams and Eternal Rivals Takishima Kei and Hanazona Hikari now Takishima Hikari. I also have a little sister Nanami Takishima, age 10 who is totally Daddy's Princess. Her big Hazel eyes which she inherited from Dad and her innocent and angelic smiles from my mom's always manages to wrap us around her little fingers.

As for me I'm just like my Dad in appearance and personality except for my ebony black eyes, the exact copy of mom's. I guess you can understand from the above that I've a lot of responsibilities though my father refuses my help and just wants me to enjoy my high school life, I help as much as possible.

Also, I'm always told by Mom and Dad that someday just like them I'll find an eternal rival and love for myself. Yeah right! I'm a part of the S.A. Rank 1. and no one, I repeat no one came close to me in anything! That is... until I _she_ came into my life and totally puzzled it up, _**Usui Kira****!**_

* * *

**That's it for the prologue. Tell me what you think or more like Review me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Till then,  
**

**Love**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Author Note

**Guys I've been really busy for the past few months in adjusting my self to my new school which obviously took me a life time! XD  
**

**So sorry for all the delayed updates. I'm still trying to adjust my fanfic stories with reality, please bear with me and I've also had many tests and have been ill for the past few days and now finally I'm trying to ya know co ordinate myself and become an all rounder! ;)**

**Thanks for the people who read my stories and supported me! ^_^**

**I hope that you'll all keep on supporting me!I'll keep trying to at least reach your expectations. Oh and if you have any advice for this novice I would happily recieve them just don't hurt my feelings by saying mean words* Puppy dog eyes*.  
**

_**Love you all**_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
